Christmas with the Sohmas
by Lynnessa
Summary: Tohru and the gang are celebrating Christmas together, but things take a sudden turn for the worst! Will everything turn into a beautiful ending or will it become a Christmas crisis!
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

_**Fruits Basket Chapter 1: The Surprise**_

Yuki was sitting alone that day. He was lonely.Thoru had just left about 5 minutes ago,Kyo was out practicing, and Shigure was in his office working on a new book. Yuki was thinking about how he was going to tell Thoru about his love and passion for her.He couldn't seem to put it into words though.

"I'm back!" said Thoru. Yuki got up and stretched before walking over to greet her.

"So, where did you go?" asked Yuki.

"To check on the strawberries in the garden." she said happily."They grew so big and look delicious"she added.

Yuki tilted his head and smiled. Thoru gave a big smile back to Yuki. You could sense the love between them.Yuki and Thoru walked to the kitchen.

Thoru had a basket in her hands. It had all sorts of fruits from Yuki's garden.

"What are those for?" Yuki asked pointing at the basket in Thoru's hands.

"I'm making something special for dinner tonight."Thoru announced.

Yuki awaited Kyo's return. When Kyo came back, Yuki told him everything Thoru had said.

'What could she be talking about though?" Kyo pondered aloud.

"I don't know..." replied Yuki "But maybe Shigure knows.

Kyo and Yuki walked to Shigure's office. They asked him if he might know.

" I'm sorry but don't." replied Shigure."I guess I can't be of any help. Now if you mind I have a book to write. Please leave. I'll meet you at dinner." Shigure added as he quickly ushered Yuki and Kyo out the door. After they were out, the door slammed shut. So Kyo and Yuki left.

Kyo and Yuki then decided to separate until dinner because it would be suspicious if they were together and not fighting or arguing.

It was very awkward though, that Thoru would be so happy and make something so special on a gloomy day like this.

There was a thunder storm appearing outside. All the plants were starting to die. Winter was coming and it was approaching fast.

There was one thing that Yuki knew he had to do. He had to tell her his true feelings. Maybe they could enjoy their love in the white blanket that was soon to cover the ground. It would be so beautiful and crystallized.

"It would be romantic." Yuk thought to himself."Now if only I could think about the right sentences to put my feelings into.".

A few second later Kyo came in.

"So. Did you find out yet?" Yuki asked Kyo.

"Sorry, but no!" Kyo retorted grumpily.

"Well,I guess we wait until dinner than." Yuki announced as he glanced at Kyo. He was covered in leaves, mud, and dirt.

"What did you do?" Yuk asked Kyo as he tilted his head to the side.

"That's none of your business." Kyo mumbled.

Yuki then trotted down the stairs.He looked around but Thoru wasn't in the kitchen. "Where could she be?" Yuki thought to himself. "Why isn't she in the kitchen?". He walked into the den and there she was, putting up a _...tree? _Yuki thought about it for a minute. Usually they didn't put up a tree for Christmas and why was she putting it up so early?

Yuki went out side. He decided he'd stroll around while he was waiting for dinner. That's when he saw it. A black and white kitten. So little, so cute, so soft. He reached down to pet it and realized one of it's back legs was broken. Yuki thought about it and decided he'd bring it home and give it to Thoru as a Christmas present. But first he had to make sure it didn't belong to anybody else. He strolled around for a while knocking on doors until he found the right house. He knocked, then entered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Prince and the Kittens

_**The Prince and the Kittens**_

"Where were you?!" Thoru cried out as Yuki entered the comfortable home.

"I was in my secret base." Yuki lied. In his hand he held a dishtowel. He started towards the kitchen.

"Hiya Yuki! Welcome home!" shouted Shigure. A startled Yuki dropped the dishtowel in fright. Strawberries scatered everywhere.

"I'm not cleaning that up." said Shigure as he walked away. Yuki mumbled something to himself and knelt over to pickup the strawberries to find Thoru was washing off the strawberries in the sink.

"Um..uh..Thank you miss Thoru-chan." he stammered. She turned the faucet off and faced Yuki. A smile spread across her face.

"It was no bigie." she countered. She walked toward Yuki and snatched his hands. She held them for a long time. She then hugged him. While hugging she whispered in his ear "I have the best christmas present for you and the others. Just you wait."

With that she walked away and left him transformed. A few minutes later she announced that she was going shopping for tonights dinner ingredients. This was his chance!

"I gotta go to." Yuki announced shortly afterwards. He left.

After walking for 5 minuteshe reached a house in the forest just on the other side of town. He knocked on the door. The door opened and a lady with what seemed liike millions of scars on her face and arms answered.

"Hello? Oh! Your the young lad from yesterday aren't you?" she asked him. " Yuki Sohma wasn't it?".

"Yes I am. I've come to talk about the kitten." he explained to her.

"You can have them all!" she walked in for a second then came ack to the door with a picnic basket. " Keep the basket, keep the kittens. Now be on your way Yuki dear. It's getting late!".

"Yes Matilda. I shall leave now. Thank you." Yuki said as he turned away.

"And don't EVER bring them varmits back. You hear me child? NEVER!" screamed Matilda. The door slammed and Yuki could have swore he heard locks clicking...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this chap. is short but im trying to raise the suspence. Please review!!! Also, i didnt mention this but there are 10 kittens. I have a name for the black and white one already so i need 9 more. PLEASE HELP!!!!!!! TY if you do!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Almost Ruined Surprise

sorry it took so long, but i finally got chap. 3 out! Enjoy!

The Almost Ruined Surprise

Yuki walked slowly so he could look at all the kittens. He opened it to find 10, or was it 11? 12? He couldn't tell because they kept squirming around and crawling over one another. He smiled at them. In return, they mewed to him. -  
Yuki tried to smuggle the kittens in as best he could, but Kyo caught him in the act. "What are you smuggling, princess?" Kyo asked teasingly. He opened the basket and grunted. The kittens mewed in surprise. Not quite used to the light, the kittens bumped into one another, mewing in pain and frustration. "Cats? You got cats?!" Kyo yelled. Yuki's hand shot up and covered Kyo's mouth before another word slipped out. Beads of sweat covered his face as he waited for Thoru and/or Shigure to come into the room, but no one did. With a sigh of relieve, Yuki took his hand from Kyo's mouth. "WHAT THE..." "Hello Kyo, Yuki. I'm going to make dinner now. Tonight we have sushi." said Thoru as she entered the house and headed towards the kitchen. "Kyo, may I talk to you in my room?" Yuki asked. Kyo grumbled but followed Yuki upstairs anyway. When they got to Yuki's room, Yuki slapped Kyo upside the head. Kyo responded with a swipe. "Thank you for almost blowing my cover." Yuki growled. Kyo looked at Yuki and laughed. "You? Being bad? Ha! I'd pay a million to see that!" Kyo laughed out. Kyo flopped down on the bed, starring blankly into space. Finally he stopped laughing and looked at Yuki. Someone knocked on the door. The handle turned to reveal a slender teen named Thoru. "Whats with the basket guys?" asked Thoru. A loud gasp came from the boys. The room grew silent,and silent,  
and silent.

hope you enjoyed! again sorry it took so long. i still need more choices before i decide what to name the kittens. HELP!  
DONT WASTE A SECOND!!! CLICK THAT REVEIW BUTTON!!! Please? [ the names and writers block are whats preventing longer chaps. If u wanna give me ideas of what happens next, REVEIW!!!!!] 


	4. Chapter 4: Keeping A MegaHuge Secret

i want to thank all of you who helped. so, THANK YOU!!!! XD ok, i want to give a shout out to someone who gave me a great idea for two of the cats,Chitaru, im not using your idea how you asked me to use it, but its still a great idea and i switched it just a little bit, i hope you enjoy it even though it isnt what you asked it to be. To all, read on and ENJOY :D!

Keeping A Mega-Huge Secret

Silence,silence and more silence. The room was muted. Words nor sounds came from anyone. There was no actions.  
It felt like looking at a picture. Finally breaking the silence Tohru asked again "What's in the basket?".;  
Finding his voice Yuki replied "A Christmas present". Tohru announced that dinner was done and they all left to eat.  
Everyone left the room, including the kittens.

"Kyo, did you shut the door when we left for dinner?" asked Yuki in a worried voice. The basket was opened, from what Kyo saw.  
"No, you left last." Kyo replied. He wondered why Yuki asked. "They're gone. They all left. I cant find them anywhere in here." Yuki muttered. "The kittens are gone!?" Kyo asked, obviously surprised. No wonder the basket was opened, no wonder Yuki was upset, no wonder Yuki asked about the door. Kyo felt like an idiot. How come he couldn't figure it out? "Have you tried looking around the house for them yet?" asked Kyo, hopeing he was helping Yuki somewhat.  
"For a stupid cat you can be smart sometimes." Yuki snickered sarcastically as he left to go look in Kyo's old room (now known as Tohru's room). 'That damn Yuki!' Kyo thought to himself. He decided to follow Yuki anyway. Why sit around doing nothing if he could help find some lost kittens? How hard could it be?

Upon entering Tohru's room, Yuki spotted the first kitten. It was a dark gray (looked like black) and white cat. Yuki tried to remember the kittens name when Kyo walked in with the basket.  
"I think this might help carry them around without getting US busted." Kyo smirked. Handing the basket over to Yuki, he noticed a piece of paper. It had different names and pictures on it.  
"Whats with that piece of paper?" Kyo asked Yuki. Yuki picked it up and looked at it. His eyes followed the pictures until he found one that looked like the kitten he was holding.  
"I'm guessing its a sheet of the kittens names. If thats so, then lets put.....'Tiger,boy' here in the basket." Yuki announced to Kyo as he put Tiger in the basket. Thats one down and........at least twelve more to go. Yuki looked at the sheet of paper. He counted thirteen kitten pictures and thirteen names. 'Perfect' Yuki thought, 'twelve more to go.

Next on the list of rooms to look in was Shigures office. Upon entering they found ripped paper, books on the floor, and two kittens. One kitten was on top of the bookshelf, the other sleeping peacefully on Shigure's seat. Yuki and Kyo were stunned to see the mess.  
Looking at the list Yuki realized that the white kitten with a giant orange spot on its head and near its butt with the orange tail with white rings on it was a girl named Joey. The black kitten on the bookshelf was all black and it was a boy named Panther. 'He sure is destructive like one' thought Kyo.  
"We'll just leave the mess and tell Shigure we have no idea how it got there." whispered Yuki as he put the sleeping kitten and the destructive kitten into the basket. They snuck off into the den.  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" screamed Shigure as he opened his door to find the tornado-hit area in shambles. He started to clean the mess, crying the whole time.

In the den, surprise surprise, was yet another kitten. This one was a girl named Saphire who has a blue colored fur (there are regular blue cats in the world people, there species name starts with an M). She was playing with a scrap piece of yarn that Thoru must have left out. Yuki cleaned the yarn up while Kyo put the kitten in the basket. Both boys sighed as another little kitten came scampering in. This kitten was a beautiful orange with an occasional black stripe, and he was named Rusty.  
"Come here boy. Come on." Yuki whispered in a friendly voice. Rusty decided that Yuki was friendly enough to approch, but not touch. The kitten tried to avoid being picked up, as he didn't like to be held. Yuki was quick to learn this for he tipped the basket carefully on to its side and ushered Rusty inside. 'How many more to go' wondered Yuki. He pulled out the list and scrolled through. "There are still eight more, Kyo. How are we ever going to get them all before Tohru and Shigure see them?" asked Yuki. He started to look miserable. 'Could this possibly be the reason the lady gave me the kittens and refused to take them back' Yuki thought suddenly.  
"Come on you damn rat, lets go find the other kittens." Kyo said, hoping to cheer Yuki up a little. Not even the cat could stand to see the rat so miserable.  
"Okay, lets go try the kitchen." Yuki suggested. The two boys then left the den to go to the kitchen. Little did they know that Tohru was still cleaning up.

"Crap!" Kyo whispered under his breath when he peered into the kitchen and saw Tohru. There were three little kittens in there with her. There was a tortoise shell kitten with beautiful green eyes, a kitten with golden fur and blue eyes,  
and a kitten with dull white fur that had green eyes. Acording to the sheet, the tortoise shell kitten was a girl named Bailey, the golden one was a boy named Sun, and the dim white one was a girl named Moon. Bailey was in an opened cupboard, Sun was in the sink, and Moon was sleeping happily on Kyo's seat. For a second Yuki thought that he was doomed but then he looked over and saw Kyo smiling. Obviously he had a plan. With a single bound, Kyo was out the paper door.  
'Sometimes I worry about what he's doing...' Yuki thought to himself. Then he saw an orange blur out the window. It was Kyo. 'Whatever he was up to better be good.' Yuki thought and suddenly Sun came bounding out of the sink and slid past Tohru just as she turned around and started washing dishes. Sun walked up to Yuki and used his little paw to pat Yuki's leg. Yuki bent down and picked him up. Sun started to purr, and Yuki felt bad for lowering the adorable little kitten into the basket.  
A moment later Yuki heard Kyo yelling. He sounded like he was in pain. Yuki was tempted to see what had happened, until he noticed that Tohru wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Yuki was quick to think as he grabbed the basket and went straight to the cupboard and scooped up Bailey. After Bailey was secure in the basket Yuki went under the small table to grab Moon, who had just woke up and realized that a stranger was tring to grab her. She ran off Kyo's seat, under the table and into the basket that Yuki had placed hoping that he could get the kitten to run into it. The plan had worked and just in time because Tohru walked in holding an orange cat and Kyo's clothing.  
"What happened?" Yuki asked, shocked to find out that this wasn't part of the plan. Tohru took Kyo over to the sink and started washing him off. Then she replied "He fell out of a tree, the tall pine in the front. Only he didn't land on his feet because there was ice at the bottom. He slipped and now I think he has sprained his wrist."  
"Yuki, the toilet, the bath, outside in your secret base, then to your room. Hurry!" Kyo whispered as Tohru walked to the other side of the kitchen. Yuki turned and sprinted out of the kitchen and towards the toilet where he hoped to find at least one of the kittens.

The door to the toilet was opened and Yuki searched extremely carefully. There were no kittens in this room so Yuki turned around and bolted out and down the hall to the bath. He opened the door and slipped in. There were three kittens in this room as well. There was an orange kiten that had occasional white stripes that looked like whiskers and he was named Whiskers, there was a brown and black kitten that had blue eyes and he was named Pepper, and there was another white kitten, this one had a few brown streaks that were hardly noticeable with brown eyes and she was named Salt. They saw Yuki and instantly started purring. They walked over and pawed him, slapping his ankles with their tails. It was an adorable sight, but Yuki was forced to put them in the basket until Christmas which was in two more days. Yuki looked at the list. He felt relieved since there were only two more kittens left. He thought about what Kyo had said and decieded to go to his secret base.

Once Yuki was outside and he breathed in the wonderful snow-filled air, he bounded toward his garden. He looked but he didn't find any of the kittens. Just as Yuki turned around to go back into the house, he heard a mew. It came from behind him. He turned around to find a small kitten white as snow with icy blue eyes. She was adorable and she almost looked like a Christmas angel. Yuki picked her up and tucked her into his arms as he ran back toward the house. He ran up the stairs and into his room and placed her into the basket. Yuki took out the sheet and saw that the kitten he had just found was named Angel. Yuki was missing one kitten still, and he had looked just about everywhere. He was just about to put the basket of kittens under his bed when he found her there. Right under his bed this whole time was his missing kitten. She had beautiful fur that looked like it was a mixture of light blue and white. Her icy blue eyes shone beneth his bed and as he dragged her out she mew one of the most adorable mews he had ever heard. As he looked on the sheet he saw her name. Yuki thought it suited her well, and he put Crystal into the basket with her brothers and sisters. Yuki then proceded to tuck away the basket of kittens under his bed. What a day it had been. Yuki dragged himself downstairs to find something he was not expecting.

Tohru was standing in the middle of the den, decorating a small sized pine tree. She was hanging small pictures of all the Sohmas and herself, she hung zodiac ornaments and she even hung riceballs that were attached to string.  
"Wow Tohru, it's great." Yuki muttered amazed. Tohru looked over at him and smiled.  
"Thanks Yuki, it took Kyo and I a while to get the tree and to hang most of the decorations up. I'm really glad you like it!" Tohru said in a very gleeful voice. Just then Kyo popped his head out from the other side of the tree. He signaled Yuki to meet him in the kitchen and turned to Tohru and said "I'm going to get some water, i'll be right back."  
"Did you find all of the kittens?" Kyo asked Yuki in a worried voice. Yuki nodded and then asked "My turn, did you plan to fall out of the tree and sprain your wrist?". Kyo looked at Yuki and said "Yea, but i'm begining to think it was stupid of me to actually sprain it. It hurts way to much now." as he rubbed his injury carefully. Yuki poured Kyo a glass of fresh, cold water. Yuki and Kyo walked back into the den and Kyo sat down to drink his water. Yuki watched Tohru finish the tree.  
"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked. He didn't see Shigure at dinner so he was starting to get worried. Only Tohru would know since she took his dinner to him.  
"Oh, he's sleeping already. It took him a lot of time and effort to clean up his office after someone messed it up. He's very tired so after he ate dinner he went straight to bed. Poor Shigure, I hope he still has everything." Tohru answered. "Speaking of which, I think I will go to bed too!" Tohru smiled. Right before she dissappered up the stairs she called out "Good night Kyo kun and Sohma kun!".;  
"Good night Tohru!" Kyo and Yuki called up at the same time. Kyo finished his water and Yuki took care of Kyo's glass then they both went upstairs to talk in Yuki's room.  
"So are you going to sleep in the den, on the couch tonight Kyo?" Yuki asked in a gentle voice. Kyo pondered the question and answered "Where else would I sleep? It's snowing outside so I can't sleep on the roof."  
"I'll set up the extra bed in here, that way you can help me keep an eye on the kittens." Yuki replied in a whisper.  
Kyo looked at him and shook his head approvingly. Yuki smiled then went in his closet and pulled out a medium sized travel bed. Yuki unfolded it and stuck it on the opposite wall of his bed. Yuki then went back in his closet and pulled out an air mattress. In a few minutes Kyo was sleeping on the extra bed and Yuki was dreaming of being free of the Sohma family curse.

Well, i hope you liked chapter 4! The reason why it's taking me so long is because my computer is having problems running and i'm working on a fruits basket youtube project. I'll let you all know when it's done. That way you guys can see how much effort I put into not only this chapter but the project as well! Chapter 5 is on the way! 


	5. Chapter 5:The Day Before Christmas Part1

_**Sorry for the long wait guys. The youtube project was a flop, and I put so much time into it too! :( Oh well, I still have my story to work on :) and so many wonderful readers helping me out when needed! And reviewing! Enjoy Chapter 5, chapter 6 is on the way!**_

Yuki woke up to find Kyo and the kittens gone. He figured that they were outside, after all kittens need to use the bathroom just as much as people do. 'That's what I need to do today, the day before Christmas. I need to get a litterbox, some litter, some collars, some food bowls and some food for the kittens.' Yuki thought to himself as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed something to eat and headed for the door.

"Sohma kun, where are you going?" asked Tohru as she stood on the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Uh...last minute...Christmas shopping." Yuki managed to come up with. He wasn't going to lie to her. Technically is was Christmas shopping and it was considered "last minute".

"Okay, be careful. The roads are pretty slippery." Tohru warned. She smiled before walking into the kitchen to eat.

Yuki walked for a while until he came to a shop with a sign the read "Pets and More". As he walked in, a little bell rang to signal that a customer had arrived.

"Welcome, I can help you find anything you are looking for, just let me know if you need anything." said a young girl behind the counter.

"Yes, I would like some help. I just got a few kittens and need to get some supplies for them. Do you suggest anything?" Yuki asked as kindly as humanly possible.

"How many by a few do you mean? Two? Six? Ten?" After she said ten Yuki nodded his head. "Okay then, ten. One second please." she replied and she walked out from behind the counter and down a few isles with a cart. By the time she came back, it was full of supplies.

"Let me show you everything that I would suggest for ten kittens. Let's start with...ten collars." She said as she pulled out ten light blue collars. "It gives security; if they ever get to far away from home, people will know where it belongs. Next, ten food bowls." She pulled out ten light blue food bowls. "They each get their own so it gives them a more 'I'm respected a lot' feeling. A package of toy mice, kittens like to play. So I'd also suggest a package of toy balls, these ones have little bells inside them because kittens like the jingling sound. Three scratch posts so they don't claw furniture or important items. Three litter boxes, they'll need to be cleaned daily. A large bag of kitten food, it'll last maybe two weeks if you give each kitten a third of a cup for breakfast and dinner. And lastly I'd suggest an extra large dog bed for them to sleep in, kittens like to sleep together, just like puppies. And if you're wondering why it's all light blue, it's because light blue is a non-gender color. You can use it for girls or boys. All in all, here's the total of what it'll cost." she finished. She wrote a number on a piece of paper and showed him.

"That's a lot, but I guess it's a good price. It is kinda cheap." Yuki said after seeing how much it would cost.

"Oh, but today there is a special. Everything is half off." she said as she smiled.

"What a lucky break! Half off? Really? That's wonderful! I really feel like this is a great deal now. Thank you so much." Yuki gleamed as he handed her the money and walked out with his items.

Yuki crept into the house as silently as possible, not making a single sound. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone. All of the newly bought items came tumbling out of the bag.

"Ah." Yuki gasped as he tried to scramble to his feet. A firm hand quickly flew at him, grabbing him by the arm and helping to pull him up. It was Kyo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing creeping around corners?" he questioned. He bent down and started putting the items back in the bag.

"I was just trying to sneak this stuff up to me room," Yuki muttered. "I don't need some stupid cat to tell me off."

"I'm just saying that you don't need to be so stealthy about it. Tohru was out in the garden, didn't you see her? And Shigures been locking himself in his office ever since the kittens got in there." Kyo said trying to change the mood of the conversation.

"Alright, help me take this stuff up to my room." Yuki replied.

After Yuki and Kyo got everything up stairs Kyo thought it would be safe to ask some questions. "What did you GET and what did you FORGET?" was his first question.

"What do you mean? I got everything I needed, you even saw it all." Yuki stated.

"You got food bowls, but not water bowls. Are you expecting them to drink and eat out of the same bowl?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not the one that chose the bowls, the sales clerk did." Yuki debated.

"Give me ten to fifteen minutes." Kyo said, and then he was gone.

_**I hope you guys liked Chapter 5, again, I'll be getting Chapter 6 out in no more than a month. If not, I ASSURE you it will take no longer than 2 months. You gotta calculate school time and homework in there. Lemme know what you guys think so far, what do you think will happen? ;) Let's just see, shall we? **_


End file.
